It All Started with a Bus
by Death Panther
Summary: Mark rides the bus every day just to see the sights. Then one day, he sees someone being picked on. And nobody bats an eye. After something happens, the jerks get off, and Mark checks to see if the guy's ok.
1. Prologue

_He gets on every day._

He gets on, and he gets off at the same spot. A bright smile on his face that never leaves. Blue tops the black of his hair. Sometimes, but rarely, a beanie is used to tame the beast of his floof. He wears a leather jacket with plaid sleeves. A random t-shirt thrown on. His outfit usually completed with blue jeans and black vans. He looks like he stays in shape, and has some facial hair starting to grow. He acts as if he's the definition of friendly. Polite and respectful to those around him. Instead of texting or talking on his phone like everybody else, he uses it to take pictures. Photos of things as they pass by.

I've noticed that he especially loves it when a good thunderstorm comes along. He'll stare out the window, just looking up at the sky. A warm smile plastered on his face when lightning races across the sky and the sound of drums raising hell in the clouds to the beginning of a war.

And then there's me. PTSD'ed little old me. A bad childhood. Loving mom. But abusive, drunken dad. Both gone now. " _Hell"_ School, bullied by everybody. A good relationship turned bad. She became abusive, possessive, … _scary_. Gone too. A bad car accident, in a coma for a month. Nobody stood by my side. Lonely house, filled with _voices_. Peaceful nights, choked by nightmares. Scared of spiders and terrified of storms. No friends or family to check up on me. Nothing to care about.

That's why I go unnoticed. Seemingly ignored by everybody. I trip, nobody sees if I'm ok. I fall, nobody helps me up. I sneeze, no "bless you" thrown my way. Someone bumps into me, no excuse me or sorry.

I have horrible trust issues. I shake when talked to. Cower when approached. Shiver and cringe when eyes look my way. _Yet I still go out._ I don't even know why anymore. I gained a lot of money from all the accidents so I don't need to get a job unless I want to do something productive. But I wouldn't last long at a job surrounded by people and noise.

I guess I'm like _him_ , the guy with the smile on his face, the complete opposite of me. But I go for the sights. And maybe… just maybe to see the happiness on his face. The kind of face that has escaped me my whole life. For 24 years. For 24 years not a single smile or grin. Not even a giggle or a laugh.

The only question that circles my mind almost all the time is…. Why hasn't it ended yet? or better yet, Why haven't _**I**_ ended it yet?...

I forgot to mention that I haven't talked for almost 5 years now.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mark's POV

I yawn as I stretch the sleepiness away, rubbing my eyes slightly to get the sleep out of them. I sit up looking at the clock beside my bed. _8:30 A.M._ I have an hour and a half until I usually get on the bus. I get out of bed heading to the bathroom for a morning shower. I immediately wake up as soon as the water hit me sending slightly painful cold icy pricks down my chest. _Why is the water so cold?_ I thought. After a few seconds the water became warmer to my liking. After I finish everything I turn off the water before I step out.

I wrap a fluffy towel around my waist before I grab another towel to dry my hair. I hang the towel on the bar by the shower. I brush my teeth before I head back into my room to find my clothes for today. _Hmm… Should I wear my flannel or just a normal black shirt?_ I reach for the flannel only to find out that it didn't get washed very well seeing as a food stain was still on the front right side. _Black shirt it is._ I thought as I pulled the shirt on. I grabbed a pair of black jeans as well as my leather plaid jacket. I pulled my pants up and slipped into the jacket. I shook my head to get rid of any more water droplets that were left.

I walked back into the bathroom to see what I needed to do with my red hair today. Surprisingly enough no beanie was needed. In fact it looked great to say the least. Smiling to myself I turned out the light as I walked out. 15 minutes left and it was a ten minute walk. I grabbed my wallet, phone, and keys to my house. I headed down the stairs locking the door behind me.

The walk there was calm and quiet. Not that much noise like usual. I sat down at the bus stop waiting for the bus to pull up.

I was playing on my phone when I heard the screech of the tires pull up in front of me. I turned off my phone, putting it in my pocket before I zipped it up. The doors hissed open as I stood up. I smiled at the bus driver. "Morning Frank." I said happily. "Mornin' Mark." He said tipping his hat. I paid my usual amount before I walked off to find a seat.

 _He's there_. Sitting in the far back. Staring out the window, a lonely, longingly sad look across his face. I sit down towards the back, maybe 3 or 4 seats ahead of him. I've never seen him smile once and we've both rode this same bus for almost 2 years now. We have made eye contact a few times before but every time he would instantly get off on the next stop looking as though he's shaking.

I look back, studying his face in the reflection of the window. I slightly frown when I see a healing black eye and bruises on his face. _What happened to him?_ I thought. I looked forward again not wanting him to freak out.

It's been about ten minutes since I got on. Just watching the sky as it grew darker and darker. Lighting ran across the sky, chased by soft, low booming thunder. The bus stopped to let more people on. Five guys walk past me. A look of surprise on each of their faces.

"Looky here." One of them exclaimed.

"Isn't that the little _bitch_ from high school?" Another one joins.

"I think it is Jake." One replied.

"Wanna show him how much we _missed_ him fellas?" Another sneered.

"Yeah, _let's catch up on lost time._ " The last one finished.

I looked back to see a pure look of fear on the guy's face. They were definitely bullies. And I sure as _**hell**_ wasn't about to let someone get beat up. I'm not one that's able to tolerate watching someone get bullied. I stood up from my seat. The bus lurched into motion but that didn't affect me even in the slightest as I walked back to the group. I'm guessing the leader had picked up the guy by the collar, shaking him slightly. I tapped on the guy's shoulder. He turned around and stared at me.

I just smiled and spoke calmly. Not feeling the need to fight or defend yet. "I would appreciate it if you set my _friend_ down and got on with your day. It's obvious that he doesn't want to see you guys anymore." I said gesturing towards the captured man. The guy holding him just laughed. "What? Do you honestly think that you short ass intimidates me? I feel like I could trip on you and not know why I tripped." He said laughing. "Or is it because you're too stupid to care and that you're a _loser?_ " I asked still smiling. I could see that I was pissing him off. And yet... I didn't care. He dropped the guy and swung at me. Time seemed to slow down as my smile left. I tensed up, a loud crack echoed as I stopped his fist. I stopped his swing then and there. I twisted his arm to the point it would break with another sharp move.

"Maybe you didn't hear me correctly the first time." I said growling slightly. His friends started to move towards me and I _accidently_ twitched causing him to yell at them to not move. "I want you, and your _bitch ass_ friends to leave him alone. _Or a broken arm will be the least of your worries._ Do I make myself clear?"I said narrowing my eyes. He nodded. " _ **Say it!**_ " I tightened my grip. "Yes I get it. He's with you. _Fuck_." I let go and he nurses his arm.

I move out of the way as they walk past before they get off. I carefully walk towards the back to see where the guy went. What I saw made me want to hunt those jackasses down and rip them a new one. In the very last seat, he was huddled into the corner sobbing as quietly as he could. It looks like they were able to hit him a few times before I stopped them. _Dammit_. He was shaking horribly and rocking slightly. I gently sat down in the same seat but all the way on the edge to not freak him out. He instantly stopped moving. Not looking towards me.

"I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you're thinking. I'm here to help. Trust me, I'm a friend." I said quietly. He looked at me from the corner of his eye. He was still sobbing but it was better than him freaking out and trying to get off. I afforded him a warm smile. His lips twitched in return. It was a start.

* * *

 **Ok. Which one do you guys want him to be? Jack or Aaron? Or I could do this: (Jack/Aaron) and you can read it with whichever name your heart desires. Whichever one it is though, you'll have to imagine the way they talk because I'm not even about to try and type like I'm British or Irish.**


End file.
